Les 5 tentatives
by Alounet
Summary: Cormac McLaggen est un séducteur. Tout le monde le sait. Mais une personne lui résiste. Cormac va tout tenter pour mettre le grappin sur le célèbre Harry Potter.
1. Les Vestiaires

**Titre** : Les 5 tentatives

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance Yaoi

**Couple** : Harry Potter/Cormac McLaggen

**Avertissements** : _C'est du slash !_

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, snif !_

**Notes**_ : J'adore Cormac McLaggen, mais vous devez le savoir si vous me lisez régulièrement. Je suis toujours dans ma relecture d'Harry Potter, et j'en suis au tome 6. Ma lecture au chapitre 11 "La main secourable d'Hermione", m'a donné une illumination. J'ai donc arrêté ma lecture pour écrire le premier des cinq petits chapitres que comportera cette histoire. L'action de celui-ci se situe donc au milieu du chapitre 11 du Tome 6. J'espère que vous aussi vous aimez Cormac comme je l'aime !_

* * *

**Tentative 1 - Les Vestiaires **

Harry était resté seul dans les vestiaires de l'équipe. Il était fier de sa sélection et sa nouvelle équipe était repartie joyeusement en direction de la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

-Rejoins Hermione, j'ai encore quelques formulaires à remplir.

Ron acquiesça et laissa Harry seul, soulagé d'avoir réussit ses essais et d'avoir obtenu à nouveau le poste de gardien. Harry rentra dans le bureau réservé au capitaine de l'équipe et rapidement, il entendit du bruit:

-T'as oublié quelque chose Ron ?

Mais ce n'était pas Ron, c'était Cormac McLaggen. Son visage de beau gosse arrogant moins furieux que tout à l'heure, lorsqu'Harry avait du lui annoncer son choix: il ne serait pas le gardien de l'équipe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux McLaggen?

-Je venais vérifier que ta décision était irrévocable.

Il y avait une certaine indécence dans sa voix, comme si Cormac cherchait... à séduire Harry. D'ailleurs, lorsque le septième année referma la porte du bureau d'Harry en jetant un sortilège pour qu'elle ne soit pas ouverte, Harry eut légèrement peur.

Il se releva de son bureau et demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je viens te demander une seconde chance.

-Les essais sont terminé.

Mais Cormac l'écoutait à peine. Il venait de se défaire de sa robe de Quidditch, et progressivement, se dévêtissait pour se retrouver torse nu.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Cormac?

Mais le grand blond s'était rapproché dangereusement, de sa démarche indécente, vers le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il pointa sa baguette magique vers lui. Harry agrippa la sienne mais Cormac fut plus rapide.

Il lança une incantation qui fit disparaître la robe de Quidditch d'Harry. A son tour, il était torse nu, dans le même état que Cormac.

-T'es plus agréable à regarder comme ça.

Harry comprenait peu à peu ou le blond voulait en venir. Ecarlate, il lui demanda d'une voix un peu trop aigue:

-Attends, t'es en train de me draguer là ?

-Je suis en train de te proposer un arrangement.

Cormac s'était tellement avancé qu'Harry se retrouva contre un mur, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Le blond souriait maintenant avec beaucoup de plaisir.

-Tu sais, cet été j'parlais de toi avec un autre gars et, je lui disais que j'arriverais à me faire l'élu sans problème.

Son arrogance était détestable et déplaisante. Harry le repoussa aussi violemment qu'il le put à l'aide de ses mains et il s'abaissa pour récupérer sa robe de Quidditch.

-T'es vraiment taré dans ton genre McLaggen, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait penser que je puisse être intéressé par tes avances?

Surpris et touché dans son orgueil, Cormac ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il répondit simplement, avec une légère nonchalance :;

-Tu m'as bien regardé ? Toutes les filles de l'école me courent après. Je suis un séducteur né.

Tenant fermement sa robe de quidditch dans les mains, Harry passa devant lui, le défiant du regard :

-Désolé de te décevoir mais t'as encore du travail devant toi avant que moi, je ne succombe à ton arrogance et ta vantardise.

Un instant plus tard, Harry avait déverrouillé la porte de son bureau à l'aide de sa baguette magique, puis il disparaissait du champ de vision de Cormac. Ce dernier, souriant, murmura plus à lui même qu'autre chose:

-J'aime bien quand on me résiste Potter.


	2. La Salle Commune

**Titre** : Les 5 tentatives

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance Yaoi

**Couple** : Harry Potter/Cormac McLaggen

**Avertissements** : _C'est du slash !_

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, snif !_

**Notes**_ : Je suis content de voir que certaines personnes apprécient Cormac, ou tout du moins l'apprécie au travers de cette petite histoire sans prétention. Tout en relisant le tome 6, j'essaye de voir au fur et à mesure des allusions Cormac/Harry afin de pouvoir caller en toute "logique" avec l'histoire mes différents chapitres. On en arrive donc à la seconde tentative. Ron s'est retrouvé empoisonné et de ce fait, il n'y a plus de gardien dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ! A contre cœur, Harry doit prendre Cormac..._

* * *

**Tentative 2 - La Salle Commune **

Il n'y avait plus grand monde dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry et Hermione étaient les derniers. Mais la meilleure amie de l'élu n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses devoirs. Elle avait faillit perdre Ron. Elle s'en voulait terriblement d'être restée en froid avec lui durant si longtemps pour une broutille appelée Lavande Brown.

Harry restait avec elle, tout aussi silencieux. Tout ça l'avait beaucoup retourné.

-Je monte me coucher. Bonne nuit Harry, à demain.

Hermione l'abandonna. Harry resta quelques instants à contempler le feu dans la cheminée, sans réellement penser à quoi que ce soit. Il s'extirpa de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit du bruit derrière lui en provenance des dortoirs des garçons.

-Ah, encore debout Potter ?

Cormac McLaggen venait d'apparaître, vêtu d'un simple boxer. Harry pensa qu'il devait être fier de pouvoir exposer son corps d'athlète à la vue de ses camarades de chambre. McLaggen était ainsi, un séducteur jouant beaucoup de son physique. Mais pour Harry, son physique n'avait rien de particulier, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi toutes les filles pouvaient lui courir après.

-Ca tombe bien, je voulais justement discuter stratégie avec toi pour notre prochain match.

Sans aucune gêne, Cormac venait de s'asseoir face à Harry. Ce dernier n'avait ni la force, ni le courage de l'écouter.

-Ecoute, il est plus de minuit. Tu ne crois pas que ça peut attendre un autre jour ?

L'attitude de Cormac changea aussi sec. Il affichait maintenant, non plus son sourire de leader dictateur, mais son sourire de séducteur-aguicheur. Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond. Il allait recommencer une nouvelle fois.

-Si tu préfères, on peut discuter d'autre chose.

Cormac prit une position plus suggestive dans le fauteuil face à Harry. Les jambes écartées, sa main se baladant sur son boxer, le caressant de façon outrancière.

Cette vision n'écœura pas Harry, et c'était là le problème. Mais elle ne l'intéressait pas non plus.

-Sérieusement ? Tu crois pas que tes méthodes de drague sont un peu vulgaires McLaggen ?

-Jusqu'à présent, personne ne s'en est plaint.

-Tant mieux pour toi. Pourquoi tu vas pas rejoindre un te des gigolos plutôt que de m'ennuyer moi ?

Cormac se passa la langue sur les lèvres et répondit dans un murmure à peine audible :

-Parce que c'est toi qui m'intéresse.

-Et moi, tu ne m'intéresses pas.

Harry pensait mettre fin à cette conversation en se levant, signe qu'il comptait rejoindre ses dortoirs. Mais Cormac se leva aussi rapidement que l'adolescent à lunettes et se plaça devant les escaliers:

-J'ai entendu dire que la seule personne que tu ai embrassé c'est Cho Chang de Serdaigle, pas vrai ?

Harry devint rouge écarlate. Qu'est-ce que sa vie sentimentale pouvait bien lui faire ? Et surtout, comment l'avait-il su ?

-Elle est plutôt jolie pour une fille, reprit aussitôt Cormac qui voyait bien l'énervement gagner l'autre adolescent, mais si tu me laissais te montrer comment on embrasse vraiment... Tu changerais peut-être d'avis et...

Cormac s'était rapproché de façon non détournée de Harry. Ce dernier l'esquiva et le repoussa en avançant vers les escaliers:

-Ecoute, si tu continue, j'hésiterais pas à me servir de ma baguette, okay ?

-J'ai rien contre, rétorqua sournoisement Cormac qui pensait à une toute autre baguette, en général j'aime utiliser la mienne mais... Pourquoi pas ?

Agacé, mais surtout fatigué, Harry ne répondit même pas et regagna sa chambre, bien décidé à oublier une bonne fois pour toute ce Cormac McLaggen.


	3. L'Infirmerie

**Titre** : Les 5 tentatives

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance Yaoi

**Couple** : Harry Potter/Cormac McLaggen

**Avertissements** : _C'est du slash !_

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, snif !_

**Notes**_ : Essayant toujours de correspondre à la chronologie des faits du livre, ce chapitre se situe après le match contre Poufsouffle ou Cormac a remplacé Ron comme gardien. Tout le monde se souvient qu'à cause de lui, l'équipe a perdu le match... Et Harry a finit à l'infirmerie avec Ron ! Evidemment, Harry aurait bien aimé pouvoir tuer cet imbécile de Cormac ! En tout cas un grand merci à vous, lecteurs et lectrices, pour vos reviews ! Les reviews ça fait plaisir et motive à mettre la suite plus rapidement ;)_

* * *

**Tentative 3 - L'Infirmerie **

Cormac tenait une boîte de chocolats dans ses mains. Il descendait les escaliers du château le menant à l'infirmerie en passant devant certains de ses camarades qui n'hésitaient pas à le huer ou ) se moquer de lui. Cormac savait qu'on lui reprochait la défaite de son équipe de Quidditch. Mais Cormac n'allait certainement pas endosser la responsabilité entière.

Cormac n'était pas capable d'assumer ses tords et il était plus facile de prétendre qu'il avait au contraire tenté d'aider les autres joueurs de son équipe, en dépit des reproches formulés par Harry lors du match, à savoir de se contenter d'être gardien.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'infirmerie le lendemain du match, le dimanche, il fut soulagé de voir que celle-ci était déserte. Ron était endormi dans son lit tandis que Harry, lui, était penché sur un livre rapporté par Hermione.

-Salut capitaine. La forme on dirait ?

Harry n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour deviner à qui appartenait cette voix : à son gardien. La rage lui montant aux joues, Harry laissa tomber son livre sur le côté et se leva précipitamment du lit pour rétorquer:

-McLaggen ! Toi ! JE-VAIS-TE-TU-ER !

Cormac se protégea en mettant la boite de chocolat devant lui :

-Ho la doucement beau gosse. Je t'apportais des chocolats... Relax !

Harry s'immobilisa dans sa lancée pour donner un violent coup de poing - bien qu'il soit plus grand et plus fort que lui - à Cormac. Il regarda dans un premier temps la boîte de chocolat avant d'abaisser son poing et de rire nerveusement.

-A quoi tu joues ?

Retrouvant son sourire, son assurance et sa séduction légendaire, Cormac s'avança et se posa sur le lit du capitaine de l'équipe en déposant la boîte de chocolat juste à côté de lui.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tout le monde pensait que c'était un peu ma faute si tu étais tombé de ton balai et qu'on...

-Tu nous a fait perdre le match ! T'en es conscient au moins ?

-C'est vrai que tout le monde dit ça mais...

Harry se mit à rire. Il était gêné devant tant de bêtise.

-Je sais pas ce qui m'énerve le plus chez toi. Ton arrogance, ta prétention, ta stupidité ou... Ca !

Il désignait à présent la boite de chocolat. Cormac le regarda perplexe, reprenant la boîte dans ses mains pour la lui tendre.

-Mes chocolats t'énerve ? Goute les au moins, ils m'ont couté une fortune !

-J'en veux pas de tes chocolats, pas plus que je ne veux de tes excuses ridicules !

-Hey ! Tu sais ce que ça me coûte de venir m'excuser ?

Le trouvant réellement pitoyable, Harry l'écarta de son lit - lui et sa boîte de chocolat - et reprit le livre qu'il était en train de lire avant que Cormac ne vienne l'interrompre.

-J'ai même pas envie de perdre mon temps à discuter. Casse toi.

Ravalant sa fierté et l'envie de rétorquer quelque chose de plus cassant, Cormac s'éloigna du lit de Harry, tenant toujours la boîte de chocolat. Puis, l'envie étant plus forte, il fit demi-tour en claquant la boîte de chocolat sur le lit de Harry. Puis il se mit à crier - ce qui réveilla Ron au passage :

-Tu te crois trop bien pour moi Potter, c'est ça ? En fait, tu te dis que je suis pas assez bien pour toi et que tu te trouveras quelqu'un de meilleur ? Mais tu sais quoi ?

A ce moment là, sa voix le trahissait et Harry comprit tout de suite qu'il mentait pour se défendre et garder une certaine réputation.

-J'en ai rien a foutre de toi ! Tu m'intéresses pas ! Je pensais te faire une fleur en te proposant de sortir avec un gars comme moi, mais visiblement, t'es trop bête pour le capter ! Garde les chocolats !

Et Cormac quitta l'infirmerie en furie, claquant derrière lui la porte sous le regard perplexe de Ron qui se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer ici.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

-Je crois qu'il a mal pris son renvoi de l'équipe, répondit simplement Harry.

Cormac remonta en trombe les escaliers du château afin de retourner jusqu'à sa salle commune, puis il tomba sur Luna Lovegood, ayant l'air d'être arrivée là par hasard :

-Oh. Tu as déjà donné les chocolats à Harry ? J'ai oublié de te dire de lui conseiller ceux en forme de radis. Ils ont un goût spécial.

Luna ne sembla pas réaliser la mauvaise humeur de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier s'arrêta quelques instants puis répondit :

-Potter est un idiot.

-Ah bon ? Je l'ai toujours trouvé très intelligent pourtant.

Cormac ne répondit pas, reprenant son chemin, bien décidé à oublier son attirance ridicule pour ce petit brun à lunettes.


	4. Le Parc

**Titre** : Les 5 tentatives

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance Yaoi

**Couple** : Harry Potter/Cormac McLaggen

**Avertissements** : _C'est du slash !_

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, snif !_

**Notes**_ : Toujours dans la chronologie, on est maintenant au moment ou Harry sort avec Ginny, dans le Tome 6. L'équipe de Quidditch a gagné le tournoi face au Serdaigle (pas grâce à Harry, il était en retenue), et juste après cela Ginny lui saute dessus, ils s'embrassent puis ils roucoulent de nombreuses semaines. Voilà donc la suite avec le quatrième tentative de Cormac..._

* * *

**Tentative 4 - Le Parc**

Harry et Ginny se promenaient régulièrement dans le parc, à la recherche d'un peu de tranquillité mais surtout, essayant d'être le plus possible loin des autres pour pouvoir s'embrasser à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Mais rapidement, leur couple fit jaser toute l'école.

Cormac avait apprit la liaison de celui qu'il convoitait avec la rouquine qu'il ne supportait pas à l'instant même ou elle avait débutée. Le soir de la victoire de l'équipe de Quidditch, il avait assisté au baiser entre les deux adolescents.

Cormac avait beau avoir affirmé qu'il se fichait totalement de Harry Potter, qu'il n'était absolument pas intéressé par lui, ni même attiré, c'était faux. Il essayait au mieux de cacher tout cela derrière son attitude déplaisante pour ses camarades, mais il devait bien avouer que de voir Harry se bécoter avec une autre fille le rendait fou de rage et de jalousie.

Sa tactique fut d'être au préalable indifférent, de faire semblant qu'Harry n'existait pas et de se concentrer sur autre chose, pour son propre bien, un autre garçon. Il s'était donc lui même mis à sortir avec Zacharias Smith des Poufsouffle.

Un après midi de printemps, Zacharias avait proposé à Cormac de s'éclipser dans le parc, à l'abri d'un chêne pour qu'ils puissent passer du bon temps à s'embrasser. Cormac avait accepté, essayant vaguement de se sentir impliqué dans cette nouvelle relation.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Harry et Ginny :

-Ah, je vois que notre petit coin de paradis est déjà pris, indiqua Ginny.

Cormac et Zacharias décollèrent leurs lèvres l'un de l'autre et jaugèrent tous les deux le nouveau couple des Gryffondor.

-Weasley, tu promène ton Potter ?

-Ferme la un peu Smith ! rétorqua Ginny.

-C'est ça ouais, bouge de là, tu vois pas que tu nous dérange ?

Ginny se mit à éclater de rire :

-C'est vrai que tous les deux, vous vous êtes bien trouvé. Quoi de pire qu'une paire de loosers ensemble ?

Ni Harry, ni Cormac ne réagirent pour intervenir dans la dispute qui opposait maintenant Ginny à Zacharias. Après quelques échanges incivilités, Ginny décida d'emmener Harry autre part.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Cormac s'était arrangé pour se débarrasser de Zacharias. Il retrouva Harry - sans Ginny - alors qu'il sortait de chez Hagrid, le garde chasse.

-Potter !

Harry se retourna pour voir Cormac arriver à sa hauteur. Le plus jeune tenta de garder son calme et d'être le plus courtois possible. Rien n'allait entacher cette journée, pas même Cormac McLaggen.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Discuter. C'est pas interdit non ?

Cormac semblait avoir perdu de son arrogance et surtout, pour une fois, il ne s'adressait pas à Harry avec un sourire ravageur de séducteur.

-De quoi tu veux me parler ? De ton Zacharias Smith et ta fraternisation avec l'un des pires emmerdeurs de l'école ? Je dois te rappeler de ses commentaires pendant le premier match de la saison ?

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à mes relations ? demanda Cormac intrigué, qui espérait là déceler une pointe de jalousie de la part de celui qu'il continuait de vouloir avoir pour lui.

Pris de court, Harry essaya de changer le sujet :

-Bon, si tu en venais au but ? Tu veux revenir dans l'équipe ? La saison est terminée tu sais ?

-Y'a pas possibilité de discuter avec toi cinq minutes sans que tu sois agressif ? Tu fais chier Potter !

Cormac tourna les talons. Il était rare chez lui de s'énerver pour si peu, mais Harry l'agaçait profondément. Il savait au fond de lui même que son attirance pour lui n'était pas étrangère et le fait de savoir qu'il sortait avec Ginny Weasley encore moins.

Alors qu'il remontait le parc en direction du château, il entendit des pas derrière lui et Harry lui dire:

-Ecoute, tu as raison, tu sors avec qui tu veux et... Je dois dire, je suis soulagé même de voir que tu te sois enfin décider à comprendre qu'avec moi, t'avais aucune chance...

Cormac ne répondit rien, sentant son cœur se serrer d'avantage. Il le laissa parler :

-Et si on regarde de plus près, je suis sûr que Zacharias doit posséder un tas de qualités non ? Enfin, moi personnellement...

Mais Cormac n'eut pas la possibilité de savoir ce qu'Harry pensait personnellement de son actuel petit-ami, car il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer. Cormac s'était retourné vers lui, l'arrêtant brusquement et lui volant un baiser dont il avait vraiment très envie.

D'abord surpris, Harry ne sut comment réagir, ne comprenant pas tout de suite qu'il était en train de se faire embrasser par Cormac. C'est seulement lorsque ce dernier tenta de passer les barrières de ses dents avec sa langue pour venir chatouiller celle d'Harry que ce dernier le repoussa assez brutalement.

Harry le regarda quelques instants - à moitié choqué, mais à moitié perdu - mais ne dit rien. Il ne pensa même pas à Ginny à ce moment là, il essayait juste d'analyser la situation. Cormac ne le regardait pas comme les trois premières fois ou il avait essayé de le draguer. Il n'y avait pas d'arrogance dans ce sourire, ni de séduction. Il y avait juste en face de lui, un jeune homme effrayé quand à la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir.

Mais Harry décida de ne rien dire. Il laissa Cormac planté là, regagnant le château - et Ginny - bien décidé à oublier ce baiser.


	5. Le Dortoir

**Titre** : Les 5 tentatives

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance Yaoi

**Couple** : Harry Potter/Cormac McLaggen

**Avertissements** : _C'est du slash !_

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, snif !_

**Notes**_ : Dernière tentative pour Cormac ! Je remercie infiniment toutes celles et ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur les chapitres précédents, je suis content de voir quel petit succès peut avoir cette histoire (et surtout Cormac!) N'hésitez pas à écrire sur lui d'ailleurs... Je n'exclue pas un potentiel épilogue pour cette histoire à venir ^^_

* * *

**Tentative 5 - Le Dortoir**

Harry était seul dans le dortoir. Tout le monde était encore sous le choc. L'enterrement de Dumbledore fut éprouvant. Il avait du rompre avec Ginny. Il savait que l'année d'après, il ne reviendrait pas dans l'école. Il finissait de faire sa valise, tout en prenant son temps, appréciant le fait que ses camarades de chambre n'étaient pas présents.

Mais la porte de son dortoir s'ouvrit et il vit apparaître la grande silhouette massive de Cormac McLaggen. La dernière personne qu'il aurait aimé voir à ce moment là.

Harry songea à la dernière fois ou ils s'étaient retrouvé seul l'un avec l'autre. Lorsque Cormac lui avait volé un baiser. Un baiser qui n'avait pas dégouté Harry lorsqu'il y repensait, mais qu'il n'avait pas pu tolérer. Il était avec Ginny. Il aimait Ginny. Mais tout cela lui semblait complètement loin maintenant. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre vie, de tout autre chose.

Harry regarda Cormac, ne cherchant pas à savoir la raison de sa présence. Cormac finirait par le lui dire. Mais le grand blond était différent. Envolé son assurance, envolé sa vantardise et sa prétention. Il ne souriait pas de façon à séduire Harry, non. Ses yeux affichaient clairement le malaise qu'il avait à se trouver là et surtout, la peine qu'il ressentait lui même.

-Je... Je voulais te voir... Avant de... Avant de partir...

Il était hésitant, sur le choix de ses mots.

-Ah.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre de plus. Cormac signifia que cette mono syllabe pouvait l'encourager à avancer d'avantage. Il fit quelques pas, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry réalisa à quel point Cormac était plus grand que lui. C'était un détail sans importance peut-être, mais il n'y avait pas fait attention lorsque Cormac l'avait embrassé l'autre fois.

-Si tu cherche à m'embrasser...

-Non, répondit aussitôt Cormac. Je voulais surtout savoir si... Si...

Cormac n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Se soucier des autres, s'assurer de leur bien être. Oui, ça n'était pas dans ses gênes. Son égocentrisme sans doute.

Harry savait cependant ou il souhaitait en venir. D'une certaine manière, ça le fit sourire. Ca le touchait.

-Je vais bien. T'inquiète pas.

Cormac le regarda, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

-C'est faux. Tu dis ça pour qu'on te laisse tranquille.

Cormac avait raison, mais Harry n'allait pas confirmer son hypothèse. Il chercha à changer de sujet.

-Tu as réussi tes A.S.P.I.C. pas vrai ?

Cormac acquiesça. Il s'avança près de la fenêtre et regarda le parc du château.

-C'est la dernière fois que je vois Poudlard. Toi aussi pas vrai ?

Harry ignorait comment Cormac pouvait savoir ça. Peut-être avait-il surpris une conversation. Peut-être l'avait-il simplement deviné. Peut-être Cormac le connaissait suffisamment pour deviner ses futurs projets.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent quelques instants, sans rien ajouter. Il était bizarre pour eux de se retrouver dans cette situation. Jusqu'à présent, l'un avait cherché de draguer l'autre. Et l'autre avait tenté de fuir aux avances de l'un. Un jeu du chat et de la souris. Mais il n'y avait plus de jeu. Juste deux adolescents.

- Et Zacharias ?

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait posé cette question.

- Il sort avec un Serpentard. Quel idiot. Mais je m'en fiche.

- Tu ne l'aimais pas vraiment ?

- Stratégie de l'autre garçon. Sortir avec lui pour tester ta réaction. Voir si tu serais jaloux. Voir si j'étais définitivement hors course.

Harry se mit à sourire. Cette réflexion l'amusait. Cormac l'amusait, d'une certaine façon. Le Cormac qu'il avait maintenant sous les yeux était tellement différent de l'arrogant gardien qu'il avait vu jouer dans son équipe de Quidditch.

- Le Cormac que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent n'avait aucune chance, répondit-il simplement.

Cormac haussa les sourcils. Se pouvait-il... ?

-Et le Cormac qui se trouve face à toi aujourd'hui ?

-Ca n'a plus tellement d'importance, répondit Harry.

Et c'était vrai. Pour les mêmes raisons qui faisaient qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec Ginny, il ne pouvait être avec personne d'autre.

-Ginny ? demanda Cormac.

Harry préféra utiliser cette excuse.

-Ginny, oui.

Ginny n'était pas qu'une excuse. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait. Bien sur qu'il se sentait bien avec elle. Mais lorsque Cormac l'avait embrassé, cela ne lui avait pas déplu. Songer à sa potentielle homosexualité lui paraissait risible à l'heure actuelle.

-Prends soin de toi Harry.

Cormac s'était approché, tendant sa main devant lui. Il n'allait pas l'importuner d'avantage et, en plus, il préférait mettre fin au plus vite à cette entrevue. Il devait reconnaître qu'Harry le troublait, certes, mais que pire encore, il en était tombé plus ou moins amoureux.

Harry attrapa la main de Cormac et la serra. Il était surpris que le grand blond ne tente pas autre chose. Ils gardèrent leurs mains serrés durant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se rapproche de Cormac, gardant sa main dans la sienne, se lève sur la pointe des pieds et approche son visage de celui du blond.

Surpris, ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, recevant les lèvres du brun sur les siennes. Harry lui proposait un baiser. Cormac l'acceptait. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant de longues secondes. Puis Harry lâcha sa main, lâcha ses lèvres, retomba sur ses pieds et ajouta :

-Toi aussi. Prends soin de toi.

Cormac lui souriait. Pas un sourire de séducteur, ni de victoire, mais un sourire de remerciement, de sympathie et de tendresse. Le grand blond recula jusqu'à la porte du dortoir et, après un dernier coup d'œil vers l'Elu, il quitta Harry.

La cinquième tentative n'était pas sienne, elle était celle d'Harry. Ils ne pouvaient être ensemble tant que la guerre continuerait. Mais Cormac garderait l'espoir fou, qu'un jour peut-être, ils puissent se retrouver.


End file.
